Truth in Darkness
by Pyrite
Summary: Saint Akatsuki is a prestigious high school that is well known for reforming delinquents'. However, in reality the school really is that for those with a future in crime. That is not all that goes on in the school. This school has an underground slave market where the actual students can buy orphan children or teachers that are used as slaves in the school. See full summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Truth in Darkness

 **Author:** Pyrite

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Kankuro x Naruto

 **Warning(s):** Yaoi, Oral Sex, Torture, BDSM.

 **Summary:** Saint Akatsuki is a prestigious high school that is well known for reforming delinquents'. However, in reality the school really is that for those with a future in crime. That is not all that goes on in the school. This school has an underground slave market where the actual students can buy orphan children or teachers that are used as slaves in the school. Now, it's Kankuro's turn and who should he choose but a certain blonde-haired gym teacher.

 **Author's Note:** Well Blue-Hart asked me to write this story. I can't really call it a one-shot, but it isn't a huge story like any of my others. It's a ten-chapter story and may take a few weeks to finish while I work on my other stories as well. The ages are different in this story. Kankuro is 18 and Naruto is 31 since is a teacher. Just letting you all know.

 **Chapter One:**

"I heard a rumor." Temari said as she walked alongside her brother Kankuro. The bell had rung, signaling the end of the day.

"Yeah...what?" Kankuro asked.

"I heard you were going to pick a sex slave." She responded with a slight laugh.

"Well I've been working for it Temari. Don't act like it's a surprise!" He was starting to get pissed off with her.

"You going now?"

"Yeah, why do you think I want you out of my hair?"

She laughed again, "Alright. Have fun."

Kami, he hated talking with his sister, especially when he had something important to do. He just hoped that no one had grabbed the slave he had been focusing on. For the past few semesters he had been working exceedingly hard to get in the top of his class so he could get a slave. Once he chooses his target, that doesn't mean he can let his hard work slip though.

Kankuro walked downstairs to the basement where two bathrooms waited, one for boys and the other for girls. He went into the boy's bathroom and found a few other students waiting while the vice principal gathered them around. "Boys, I'm glad you came." Kankuro nodded at the man while he waited for the slaves to be shown. There were only three other boys besides himself. Not too many this time. "Since you four have shown that you are serious about your studies," He coughed slightly, "you deserve a reward. Kankuro, you can go first since you have the top grades this semester."

The stalls opened up and six slaves were presented to them. Kankuro eyed each one of them and was pleasantly surprised when he found their gym teacher as one of the slaves. Their recent gym teacher was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man who was in his early thirties but looked as if he was really only about 20 or 21. He was a bit of an idiot sometimes, but that made him so much cuter. Kankuro smiled and pointed at the blonde and said, "I'll take Naruto-sensei."

"Very well Kankuro." The vice principal replied as he watched Kankuro grab his new slave by the arm and walk away from them.

As the two walked into the basement hall and towards the stairway, Kankuro thought of how lucky he had been to grab Naruto. The blonde had been the intended one he had been wanting, but he had never known if he truly was a slave. Now that he had Naruto as his slave, thoughts of what he wanted to do to his sensei were running through his head. He grasped Naruto's arm tightly and led him up the steps to the first floor. Now was the time for his fun.

Naruto knew that he had come to this school for one reason and one alone...it was to be a slave to a student. Being a gym teacher was a guise. Sure, he taught physical education to the students, but the prime reason was being a slave to one student and that student happened to be Kankuro. Oh why in the world did it have to be him? He had heard many things through the other 'slave teachers' about Kankuro. Like how before he had become a model student he had started fights with the teachers and other students. He had a feeling that Kankuro would be one hell of a dominating student and would not give him any kind of leeway in their new relationship.

Before Naruto knew it, they had arrived at his office and Kankuro forced him to open the door to it. The two walked in after he unlocked it. Kankuro shut the door behind him loudly. Naruto turned around slightly and watched as his new master turned the locks on the door. He then watched as Kankuro walked around the office and lowered the blinds and closed them. The room darkened suddenly and Naruto knew instantly what was going to happen.

"We don't want anyone to look in, eh?" Kankuro questioned as he looked directly at his new slave. Naruto shook his head side-to-side in agreement. "Good." He paused for a few seconds before walking up to Naruto's desk and sweeping the papers and other miscellaneous items off it. Naruto winced at the sounds of the items hitting the floor. Their eyes met and Kankuro flashed a smirk at the nervous teacher, "Do you want to know why I chose you 'Naruto-sensei?'"

Naruto nodded then replied, "I suppose."

"When you came to us two semesters ago, I thought you were in your early twenties. Imagine the shock when I found out you were 31. You're a very beautiful man. I began to work very hard to become at the top of the list and get a slave. Yet again, I was shocked today when I found you were one of the slaves that was offered." He paused and rounded the desk then grasped Naruto by his right arm and whispered, "I've been hot for you ever since you came. Now, you're mine."

Kankuro pulled the surprised blonde to the other side of the desk and finally ordered, "Take off your clothes and lets not be slow about it."

The teacher nodded and began to quickly take off his clothes which consisted of an orange t-shirt and dark blue pants with orange stripes on the side. He kicked off his sandals, which he had replaced his tennis shoes earlier. Once he deposited of all his clothes, he found his new master already naked. Kami, how in the world had he been so fast?

In Naruto's eyes, Kankuro was a very handsome student. There was no doubt in that. The brunette was slightly taller than he was and muscled in all the right places. Despite the fact he was a gym teacher, he knew that Kankuro was stronger than he was. This was going to be so rough and he didn't know what to expect.

Kankuro was swift as he grasped his slave by the hips, lifted him up, and placed him on the desk. He pushed the blonde back and pinned his hands to the desk. Naruto struggled beneath him weakly as Kankuro bent over and kissed hard against his mouth. His grip tightened around the slave's wrists as he plunged his tongue into the hot cavern beneath his own and caressed the other. After a few seconds of doing so, he pulled back and told the other tauntingly, "Let's not be naughty now. I would hate to punish you already." Naruto stopped struggling and knew that if he continued he would receive Kankuro's punishment. "Now, I'm going to release your hands. Can I trust you or will I have to tie you up?"

Naruto's voice came out in a whisper, "Yes."

"Good." Kankuro replied with a smirk on his lips. "More fun for me." He let go of Naruto's wrists and now leaned over the blonde's neck then began to lick along the tan flesh. One of the rules was that the owners of teachers couldn't leave noticeable marks. So Kankuro had to be careful not to leave one on his slave's neck. He continued to lick down Naruto's neck, finally hearing a low moan of pleasure from the man beneath him. When arriving to the point where the blonde's neck met his shoulder, he nipped softly at the skin, though not hard enough to leave a mark. Naruto cried out louder this time.

He felt his cock harden already from the moans his slave emitted. The brunette had merely begun and his slave was already voicing his pleasure. Kankuro continued a path downwards from Naruto's neck and shoulder down along his chest and straight towards his right nipple. He captured the nub in his hot, wet mouth and suddenly heard a loud cry pierce the room. Beneath him, Kankuro could feel his slave undulating slightly and he could hear the blonde's fingernails scratching the desk. He couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride. He had his teacher beneath him moaning for more of his ministrations. Who could say they did that?

Naruto was panting like a maniac. He felt heat pulse through his body as his new master moved from one side of his chest to the other and played his body like a fiddle. He arched, his body begging for more of the ministrations that the young man could only provide. His eyes shot open and he realized that the brunette was moving down his body. Their eyes connected for a moment before Kankuro continued his manipulations. Kami help him.

"I'm having a hard time Naruto." Kankuro whispered in his ear after playing some more with his body. He looked at Kankuro in confusion. "Should we play more or shall I take you now? I'll let you choose this time. Next time will be much different."

Their eyes met again as Naruto replied, "Take me now."

Kankuro smirked, "I figured." He adjusted Naruto's body and his own to where he could have the best leverage then without warning, swiftly entered the body beneath him. Naruto arched slightly as he felt Kankuro's hands tighten on his hips. The brunette thrust hard and fast into his body. He could not help but moan and cry out for more pleasure. Kami, what was wrong with him? His body arched again and the heat that had been building up was almost bursting. Kankuro slammed into Naruto again before both of them finally climaxed.

Both panted hard and Kankuro took a minute to regain his breath. Sweat poured down his forehead as he finally said, "That was good. Just like I thought it would be." Naruto blushed despite his already reddened face. "Now, I think we need better accommodations huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your office is good for quickies, but I think we need a bed for long-term engagements. Your apartment?"

Naruto looked at him in shock as he sat up on the desk. Kankuro was already getting off of him and getting dressed. "What?"

"Well yeah. You're my slave now 'Naruto-sensei.' Have any objections?"

The blonde knew what would happen if he objected, "No."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow...Good night."

With that said Kankuro unlocked the door, opened it, and shut it behind him. Naruto was left sitting naked on the desk. 'What a curse...'

 **Author's Note #2:** Sorry it has taken so long to put up the first chapter. So much going on! *pulls out hair* Anyway, thank you for being patient blue-hart. Also, I am starting to study for my medical and billing coding exam for 2017. Be patient with me there too. I will start charging for one-shots starting October. Before you kill me, it's not going to be expensive. Like it will be .50 cents ever 500 words. Please don't be angry with me. Those I have already agreed to write for, don't worry, I'm not charging you. That's it for now. Hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The week had passed by for Naruto with a kind of 'I can't believe this is happening' attitude. Although he knew that it was happening, it still was hard to believe. From the second day on, he found out that Kankuro had a very dominate side to him. He was also very intellectual for someone of his age, especially about sex. It was hard at times to know when the alarm would ring, for that would signal a certain period. Kankuro would be free during one study period and that would be their time to have a quickie.

During these quickies they would usually have sex in Naruto's darkened office. Unlike the first time though, Naruto and Kankuro half-wore their clothes in case someone came knocking on the door. Other times before Kankuro returned to class, he led his slave to the basement bathroom and shoved him into a stall and fucked him quickly while hearing others around them do the same. Naruto was deeply embarrassed, but never revealed it to others, only to Kankuro who seemed to know anyway.

Now, after the last school bell, Kankuro came to his slave's office and finally said, "I think it's time to find someplace more comfortable."

Naruto looked up at Kankuro and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You have an apartment don't you?"

He blushed deeply, "Well...yes."

"Good. The office is okay for quick sex, but we need someplace more comfortable for playing around." Naruto wondered what Kankuro had in mind. "Don't worry. I know where you live. How about we meet tonight...around 8:00?"

Naruto nodded...he really had no choice. Whether off or on the campus, he was still Kankuro's slave. "Alright."

"I will see you then. We'll have some fun tonight Naruto." Kankuro then turned around and left the room. However, to Naruto, he didn't think it was going to be too much fun.

xxxx

Kankuro was a few minutes early when he arrived at Naruto's apartment. He had brought a bag with him that was filled with sex toys and he knew that he would enjoy using them on his slave tonight. After knocking on the door, he heard a rustle inside and then watched as the door opened and a Naruto stood in front of him. "Hello Naruto." He greeted his slave.

Naruto replied, "Hello," then stood to the side to let Kankuro in.

The brunette walked in then heard the door shut behind him and the locks click as Naruto locked the door. "Nice place." He complimented. Naruto's place was decorated sparsely, but it was in good style. He had a small kitchen, a living area that was a bit bigger with a couch and a chair, and two doors which he guessed were the bedroom and bathroom.

"Thank you."

"Well. I suppose we should get to it. I'm rather looking forward to tonight. I brought some toys that I think you will like." Kankuro said as he indicated to the bag in his hand. Naruto nodded at his young master then walked towards one of the doors and opened it up to reveal a rather simple bedroom. It had a medium-sized dresser and of course a large bed that was big enough for the both of them. He walked in and set the bag he held next to the nearest side of the bed. Kankuro turned to Naruto and smiled as he ordered, "Take off your clothes. We're not going to need them."

Naruto simply nodded as he began to slowly peel off his dark blue and orange clothes. Although Naruto had stripped in front of Kankuro several times, he still felt embarrassed to do it. It was crazy that he felt that way, however, he couldn't help but feel a blush come over his cheeks as his clothes fell in the floor. Once he was naked, he climbed onto his bed, already knowing that Kankuro would request him to do so. He could hear Kankuro rummage through his bag and looked up to see his master holding a few items that he knew well.

Kankuro looked down at his slave as he pressed his right knee on the soft mattress and finally said, "You know, you're very beautiful. I guess I've told you that a lot though." He paused then continued as he held up the items in his right hand, "I'm sure you know what these are, but let's review." He then presented three items to the blonde and announced, "Here are three toys that I am going to use tonight. Nipple clamps, a cock ring, and a vibrator." He smirked as he held up each one.

Naruto knew that smirk and couldn't help but flinch slightly. He watched as Kankuro pulled out a set of ropes and said, "One more thing. I can't have you moving too much." The blonde didn't know what to think as Kankuro moved what seemed like lightning and tied his hands and feet to the bed. Kami knew that he would be in for a rough night. His blue eyes widened as his master leaned over him and placed the two nipple clamps on his nipples. He thrashed against the ropes that bound his hands. The new pain on his body was too much and he wondered if he would be able to bear what was in store.

Kankuro looked at his slave as he thrashed against the restraints. He knew that the pain was only beginning for him...and that made him feel hard for the blonde. He reached down and slid the fingers of his right hand down Naruto's chest and stomach. Kankuro smirked when he reached his next destination and reached for his second toy. He played slightly with his slave's cock, making it harden before he slipped the ring on it and down to the base. His ears caught the sound of quickened panting and a cry from his blonde. Finally, he found the blonde's hole and pushed his third toy into the slightly slick passage. He didn't bother preparing him, knowing that soon Naruto would be crying in pleasure. He pushed the vibrator almost all the way in then tied the control to Naruto's left thigh. "Now," he finally said, "let's have fun."

The blonde looked up at his master while watching in horror. Kankuro finally turned on the vibrator and he felt a shock of pleasure shoot through his body. His cock was already hardening from the pleasure of the vibrator, but the more he felt pleasure the more the ring pushed around him and causing pain. He bit on his lip, almost drawing blood. Looking up, he could see that familiar smirk on his master's lips.

The younger man turned up the setting on the vibrator and heard a cry from the blonde beneath him. He knew it wouldn't be too long before Naruto would be begging for him to take off the toys and to have some real sex.

By now Naruto had forgotten about the pain in his nipples. He could only concentrate on the pain and pleasure that was alternating between his legs. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to end it. "Please!"

This was what Kankuro wanted. He had known that it would be a short time before his slave would give in. "Please what?" He teased.

"Please...Master!"

Kankuro smirked then replied, "Since you begged so nicely." However, he prolonged Naruto's pain by taking off the nipple clamps first then proceeding downwards. When he reached the vibrator, he slowly turned it off as if to punish the blonde. He got off the bed and put the toys away in his bag, but kept Naruto tied up. Quickly, he took off his clothes and climbed back on the bed, in between his slave's legs. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh Master...Please..." Naruto begged, not answering the question. He wanted the other man's cock inside him, not really caring that he probably looked or sounded like a wanton whore.

"Answer me and I will give you what you want."

The blonde arched slightly then finally replied, "Yes...now please..."

Kankuro smiled then positioned himself in front of Naruto's slick hole and finally, plunged into the passage. He groaned as he felt heat close around his length and forgot himself for a moment. Once he regained his thoughts, he grabbed Naruto's hips, pulled back and thrust in again. Kankuro could hear loud cries of pleasure beneath him, but was in his own realm of pleasure. He half-ignored Naruto as he continued to thrust harder and faster until the blonde's hole tightened around him, signaling Naruto's release and he came at the same time, emptying his seed into the body beneath him. Kankuro fell over Naruto tiredly, his length still inside the body beneath him. Naruto had blanked out from the pleasure that his master had given him. Kankuro merely smirked to himself. This usually was an end result.

xxxx

Later, Naruto awoke and found Kankuro gone. A note was left on his bed and he picked it up then read it:

 _'Had a wonderful time. Will see you at school._

 _Kankuro.'_

Naruto had no doubt in that. He rubbed his wrists as he felt the pain from his session from Kankuro. It was time for a shower and he hoped that afterwards a long sleep would be just the thing for his tired body.

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I had to go to my Granny's for her b-day and I just haven't had the creative bug. Ugh! Anyway, I hope you like it. Also, I am creating a website on weebly. I hope to have it finished by October 1st. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

After a long day of teaching gym Naruto wanted to just go into his office and rest. However, he knew that he couldn't. Later that night he would be coaching for a game against another local school and most likely, Kankuro, would want to have sex. He walked into his office and shut the door behind him. He wasn't surprised to find Kankuro sitting his chair. "I expected you earlier." He said.

"I was busy." Naruto replied.

"Come on then. I have things to do."

"No. I have to get ready for the game tonight." Naruto responded.

This shocked Kankuro. He had never had the blonde say 'no' to him nor would he ever again. "Excuse me. 'No?' I don't give a shit if the world is ending, you'll do what I tell you to." He stood up from the chair and began to advance towards him.

Naruto gasped as he looked at his master, "It's just I have to prepare..."

Kankuro pushed Naruto up against the wall that he stood in front of, "Fine. However, when the game is done tonight I expect you to be back here. I'll be waiting." The brunette then turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

xxxx

Naruto rubbed his left shoulder with his right arm as he approached his office. The lights were off and he wondered if Kankuro decided to show up. Some part of him wanted to forego entering the office. However, if he did so and Kankuro was in there, he knew the younger man would make him pay for it. He grasped the door knob with his right hand and opened it.

The room was dark and Naruto's eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness. "Shut the door." Kankuro's voice ordered from the darkness. The blonde did as he was ordered and the room was black again. All darkness. "Good." Naruto could hear a smirk in the voice. "Come here."

"I can't see." Naruto protested.

"I can. That's the way I like it."

Naruto bit his lip, for he would have protested otherwise. He began to feel his way around the darkened room, making sure that he didn't hit anything or stub his foot into the desk. He was slow and knew that somehow it would annoy the younger man, though he wasn't doing it on purpose. He got nearer to the desk and the chair that was behind it then suddenly felt hands grasp him around his waist and pull him down. The darkness was shocking and fearful. Naruto had no clue of where he was, only that he was sitting on top of Kankuro's lap. A knee pushed up between his legs and he felt two expert hands pull off his dark blue t-shirt, exposing his tan chest.

"I like the dark. When one sense is gone, the others become so much more aware." Kankuro whispered into the blonde's ear as his hands ran up and down Naruto's chest, only pausing momentarily to tweak a nipple which earned a soft groan from the other. "And you don't know what the other is about to do." Kankuro lowered his hand over Naruto's lower regions and began to rub him through his pants, earning a loud moan. "Let's get to business, shall we?"

Naruto was surprised when he felt Kankuro push him off his lap and force him to take off the rest of his clothes. Out of nowhere, the younger man pulled him back down on his lap, inserting a knee between his slave's legs and began to rub it against Naruto's bare member. He couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure that issued from his mouth.

Kankuro had intended to punish Naruto for his earlier insolence. The best way, he had decided, was through teasing until his blonde would beg to be taken. He pushed Naruto's head to one side and nipped at his neck, just hard enough to cause pleasure. His hands roamed over the blonde's chest then slowly concentrated in one spot. His fingers slowly worked around Naruto's nipples, then pinched them and tweaked them once more, causing a cry of pleasure to issue from his slave's mouth.

He tried to stop himself from wanting more, but Kankuro was damned experienced in doing what he was doing. Damn him! Heat shot through Naruto's body while his master's knee brushed against his rapidly hardening cock and the fingers on his chest now pulled on his nipples. He moaned loudly...the heat in his body now made him feel like he was going to explode if Kankuro didn't do something fast. Kami...how he hated begging for pleasure and the release he needed, but if he didn't get it soon, he didn't know what he would do. "Please..."

Kankuro smirked behind Naruto and replied, "Oh? What was that?" He wasn't going to go too easy on his slave.

"Please!"

"Well, I suppose I can give you what you want." He tormented the blonde slightly then finally unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Kankuro grasped Naruto around his waist and quickly thrust up into Naruto. Another cry of pleasure issued from Naruto's lips and Kankuro took the chance to grasp the blonde's hips and slam into him.

Naruto grasped Kankuro's hands as he felt his master's cock surge upward and hit the right spot. His cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room and he didn't care if there was anyone left in the building. He only wanted more pleasure and to have release. He could feel Kankuro's cock push up once, twice, three times more then felt seed coating his insides. One of the younger man's hands merely touched his cock and he suddenly came, spilling his seed onto the floor beneath them.

Their heavy panting died down and once Kankuro regained his breath, he pushed Naruto off of him and against the desk. Naruto heard his zipper being pulled up and then heard light footsteps walk towards the door. "I'll see you soon Naruto. Until then don't forget that your responsibility is to me." He opened the door, letting a little light in, then left the room.

Naruto felt extremely embarrassed. The door was opened slightly. Thank Kami no one was out there. However, how was he to deal with Kankuro and his job? This situation was going to be tougher.

 **Author's Note:** So I finally am getting up the next chapter. Hope you like it. If you are a fan of Surprise Me, I plan to update it with a new chapter next. I have a cold so forgive me for being late on this one. Thanks for your support everyone. Also the website will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Kankuro knew that it was time to make his blonde want more. The office was a temporary solution for his needs, but now he wanted to have sex with Naruto every night. This was a problem. He had to make Naruto want it as well. He knew that he could, it was only a question of how to do it. The blonde was resisting him. However, he also knew that he was very capable at getting pretty much anyone to do what he wanted. It would take cunning, but he felt he was smart enough to get Naruto to do what he wanted. Now it was time to act.

xxxx

Naruto walked into his office and sighed heavily. It was Friday and he had yet another game to supervise. Kankuro would not be happy. He finally looked up at his desk as he shut the door and saw Kankuro leaning back in the chair with his feet on the desk. "Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but I have a game tonight."

"Yep. I know. I came to talk."

The blonde was surprised. Kankuro hardly ever came to talk. He always wanted to fuck. That was it. "What about?"

"Our situation."

"What about it?" Naruto asked, feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"I want something more permanent."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we the only time we get to have sex is my study periods, after school, and sometimes when I come to your apartment. I want a more permanent solution. After all, I don't think the desk or the bathroom stall are the most comfortable places to have sex. Don't you agree?"

"Well yeah...but, what are you thinking? I don't know any place in the school that could fit."

Kankuro smirked as he looked at the blonde with his dark brown eyes, "Oh I have a thought. What about you give me a key to your apartment?"

Naruto looked at the brunette in surprise. Was he crazy? That would be like letting a fox in the hen house. "What?"

"I'll cut on the time during the day and in exchange, we'll have a better night experience. Come on. What do you say?"

What could he say? If he disagreed, then Kankuro would be very angry and would most likely have a violent fuck with him until he agreed. Naruto gulped, knowing that there was no way out, "Okay."

Kankuro stood up from the chair, smiling as he did so, "Good. I'll be by tonight to pick up my key...and some other things." He then walked by Naruto, brushing against him as he went to the door. "See you soon."

After watching Kankuro leave Naruto sat in his chair and put his head in his hands. 'Fuck,' he thought, 'what the hell have I got myself into?'

xxxx

Naruto had got home about 8:00 that night. He was sore and tired and really didn't want to do anything that Kankuro was planning. However, an hour later, he heard a heavy knock on his door. 'Kami, why am I cursed?' He thought as he walked to the door and opened it up. On the other side stood Kankuro with a smirk on his face. "Hello."

"Hi." Naruto replied without any emotion. "Come in." He gestured to the inside of the apartment.

Kankuro walked in and asked casually as the blonde shut the door behind him, "How was the game?"

"We won. Didn't take too long. I'm tired." Naruto responded, hoping that Kankuro would take the key and leave. However, knowing the brunette, he wouldn't. He indicated to the kitchen counter and the two of them walked up to it. He pointed to the key laying on it and said, "That's the second key."

Kankuro smiled, picked it up, then pocketed it. "Thanks." He replied then turned to Naruto and said, "You say you're tired, but I think we can solve that problem." The blonde wanted to just tell his master to leave, but to do that would make Kankuro angry and go against the rules between master and slave. Kami, why did life suck for him? Kankuro took Naruto by his right hand and led him to the bedroom, carefully shutting the door behind the two after he turned on the lamp near the bed. "Take off your clothes."

Naruto looked down at the floor as he obeyed Kankuro. He took them off quickly, depositing them in the floor, then quickly climbing on the bed and scooting in the middle. He looked up and found Kankuro shirtless. The brunette was finally climbing over him and slipping between his legs. The blonde was shocked when he suddenly felt Kankuro's lips crash over his. Their tongues entwined as Kankuro explored Naruto's timid mouth. About 20 seconds later they parted, leaving both panting for air.

Naruto looked up at Kankuro's deep brown eyes as he felt both anxiousness and want come over him. He shouldn't want this. After all, he was just a slave to the younger man, but once the brunette started the fire in his body it was all too much to stop it. He watched as Kankuro lowered his head and felt a warm mouth at the base of his neck. He moaned suddenly, begging for more of the ministrations that Kankuro had to offer.

Kankuro lifted his head from Naruto's flesh and knew that it was time to goad the blonde into wanting more. He could see that Naruto's blue eyes were already clouding with pleasure. Now was the time to get what he wanted. His fingers drifted along Naruto's chest and stopped at both nipples. He absentmindedly pulled and twisted on the pink flesh as he questioned, "You want more?" The blonde bit his lip, but couldn't help to let out a soft moan. "That's not an answer. I have to hear you beg for me."

Fuck. Kankuro wasn't going to make it easy for him. Naruto's brain could barely register anything because of the sensations that he felt through his body. Kami, if the brunette wanted it then he would give him the satisfaction. "Yes, Kami yes!"

Kankuro looked down at his slave and told him, "Beg some more Naruto. I want to hear you cry for me."

What?! Naruto wanted to scream at him. However, the cloud of pleasure that covered his mind didn't allow him to conjure up words of anger. He only wanted the pleasure Kankuro could give him and that was what his mind told him. "Please...Kankuro please! Take me!" Kami, let that satisfy his ego.

Naruto could barely see, but he heard Kankuro unzip his pants and then felt the presence of Kankuro's cock at his hole. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now, you get your reward." He then thrust into Naruto's hole and heard the blonde cry out in pleasure beneath him. He lifted Naruto's lower body off the bed slightly as he continued to thrust in and out of the body beneath him. Naruto's cries of pleasure fueled the heat in his body and it didn't take too long before Kankuro spilled his seed into the blonde beneath him. Naruto came a few moments later with a scream of pleasure and Kankuro's name on his lips.

Kankuro lowered Naruto back down after he pulled out and collapsed over him. Naruto was still in the throes of his orgasm. Once finished, he found that Kankuro had already fallen asleep. The blonde sighed. Knowing Kankuro, once he awoke they would have another round of sex. Oh, well, now he would try to sleep, even with the warmth of Kankuro on top of him...and for some odd reason it felt really good.

 **Author's Note:** Please forgive me for not updating. I went and saw a friend of mine, been sick, and just haven't been able to update. I will be updating soon though. Also, I have a website, if you go to my profile you can find it there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

For a while, Kankuro had been coming to Naruto's apartment to have sex with the blonde slave. However, it was time that the younger man make Naruto his. He hadn't told Naruto of his secret. Only a few friends of his knew that his big turn-on was torture and bondage. That's why he didn't live with his siblings anymore. He rented an apartment of his own and in one of the bedrooms he had set up a private torture room. This was way before he had the luck of choosing Naruto as his slave.

Now that things were becoming an everyday occurrence Kankuro wanted to introduce this new secret to Naruto. He imagined the look on Naruto's face and merely smiled. He still had a few hours to go before school was finished and then he would take his slave and give him the surprise of his life. Oh, how delicious it would be.

xxxx

Naruto was nervous. There was no other word for the feeling as he entered Kankuro's apartment. From behind him the door shut with a click and the sound of a lock, meaning that his freedom was gone...hell it had been gone a long time ago. His blue eyes took in the room they were in. It was a room that combined a kitchen, living area, and dining room. He looked to his right and saw two doors. Another door was at the side of the doorway for coats and shoes.

Kankuro pushed Naruto forward as he led the way into the apartment. "Why are we here tonight?" Naruto questioned suddenly. He looked around, trying to figure out why the younger man had changed their routine.

"Because, I want to share a secret with you. Something I want to do."

The blonde gulped loudly. He gazed into Kankuro's dark chocolate eyes. They were relaying heat and want for him. He didn't want to ask. Kami, he didn't want to ask or know. "What is it?"

Kankuro smiled at his slave. He wouldn't tell him until he was naked and inside the torture room. "Not yet. Take off your clothes and leave them here."

"But..."

"Do what I say Naruto. I would hate to have to punish you already."

Naruto nodded then focused on doing what his master ordered him to do. He couldn't be slow. The last time he took too long he was punished and forced to have a quick fuck in the toilet stall at school. Once disrobing he looked to Kankuro who took him by the arm and walked over to one of the doors and opened it up.

When finally entering in the room Naruto found that he was in a private torture room. His draw dropped in surprise and fear. 'He's a sadist. He's going to tie me down and put every fucking thing into and on my body!'

However, before this thought could settle fully into Naruto's brain Kankuro came to his side and said, "This is my secret."

"Y...You're a torturer..."

"I like BDSM. It gets me turned on really fast." He paused then continued, "Most who have been in this room would describe it as a great time."

"They're have been more?" Naruto questioned in surprise.

"I started having sex around 15." Kankuro replied with a measure of pride in his voice, "So yes there have been more." He smiled as he led his slave over to an area where he could bind the blonde and do whatever he wanted to with him. This was exciting. He had waited patiently and now he would have what he wanted.

Naruto felt Kankuro position him then bind his arms so they were spread to the side and held tight in the air. He then watched as the brunette placed a metal bar with cuffs on each end between his feet and cuffed his ankles tightly.

"Comfortable?"

"Not really." Naruto replied honestly which caused Kankuro to laugh at him.

"You know, I love your honesty. I don't want you to be comfortable. That's the whole point." He licked his lips as his eyes took in the blonde's naked form. There was so much he intended to do to the beautiful blonde and he was going to enjoy every sound that would pour from his slave's lips.

Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly frightened. He was bound and confused. They had played with some of these things once or twice, but he didn't image that Kankuro would have such a collection of items at such a young age. He looked at the items nearest to him, but was brought back to attention when Kankuro took off his shirt and threw it in the floor. He gulped loudly, "What are you going to do?"

The brunette flashed a smile, "Already interested in what my plans are?"

"I...just..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"I'll let you in...well on some of it. We're going to play with some of my toys. Not all of them. I'm sure you remember the ones I brought to your apartment." Naruto nodded in remembrance. "Tonight, you're my fuck toy and you will taste bondage my way...and you'll love it."

'I knew he was crazy. This is going to be a long night.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Kankuro move over to a shelf with various items on it. He heard Kankuro pull items from the shelf and then come back to him with three objects on a metal tray.

"I'm sure you remember these objects. We've played with them before." He showed Naruto the items on the tray then set them on a table beside his bound slave. He picked up one and showed it to the blonde. Naruto winced in remembrance. It was a set of silver nipple clamps with chains attached to them. How could he forget? "We'll have plenty more sessions and more toys to play with. Right now, we're going to stick with the basic three." Kankuro told him then began to attach the clamps to Naruto's sensitive nipples. Naruto bit his lip hard as he felt the metal bite into his flesh. Kami, he wanted to scream so bad! Kankuro must have noticed this for he told the blonde, "Don't keep it in. That's not fun."

Naruto let out a moan of pain as Kankuro flashed a grin and grabbed the next toy, an adjustable cock ring, and placed the toy around his slave's cock, tightening just enough to make him feel uncomfortable. 'Oh no...this is the worst part...' Naruto thought to himself. Kankuro grasped the vibrator, though it wasn't the one that he had used the last time they had played with these kinds of toys. 'Kami, he's deranged.' He thought as Kankuro shoved the toy into his hole and Naruto let out a moan of pain.

"You're not paying attention. Thinking of something?"

Naruto bit his lip as the pain slowly subsided. "Just want to get this over."

The brunette smiled. "Not yet. We're going to have fun and this isn't going to be quick." He leaned over and turned on the vibrator, it was on the lowest setting. "This is a different toy from the one we played with earlier. It has a higher setting on it." Naruto gasped as Kankuro continued, "What I'm going to do is if you don't do what I want, I will turn up the setting until it is full. You remember what that was like last time huh?" He nodded at his master who smirked in response. "Good boy. Let's start."

Kankuro grasped the chain that connected the nipple clamps and pulled on it slightly as he bent down and nipped at Naruto's neck. He was careful not to leave a mark, for that was the rule. However, he would leave one elsewhere. Naruto cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt a combination of heat form in his groin and pain from the steel of the clamps. Kankuro continued to play with the chain as he moved down the blonde's neck. Suddenly, Naruto moaned, "Please..."

The brunette looked up and asked, "Please what?"

"It hurts...please take it off..."

He merely smirked as he reached down and turned up the vibrator. Naruto looked at Kankuro in surprise. "You're such a naughty boy. Trying to spoil my fun. Can't have that, can we?"

Naruto moaned again as he felt heat grow in his loins and a familiar tightness in his cock. It hurt so bad and he knew that Kankuro wouldn't relieve it until he got what he wanted. He wanted to get this whole thing over with, but knowing his master, he would stretch it out for so long. "Please...what do you want me to do?"

Kankuro reached down again and turned the vibrator up. He looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes which were even more shocked at the decision that Kankuro had made. Their eyes met and he said, "I want you to stop interrupting my fun Naruto. If you stopped complaining, then this would be half-way over and I would be probably fucking you by now." He rolled his eyes, "But since you want to ruin my fun." He reached down again and turned the vibrator all the way up and watched the effect it had on his blonde.

Naruto couldn't help but to moan loudly as he felt the full effect of the vibrations going through his abdomen and groin. It would have felt so good had it not been for the cock ring. His cock was becoming very hard and in return the ring bound him from releasing. He couldn't do anything without Kankuro's help. He didn't know what his master wanted, but the pain was driving him wild and he felt dizziness beginning to overtake his senses. "Please Master..."

The brunette smiled, then murmured, "I supposed you've been a good boy." He noticed that the blonde sighed in relief as he turned off the vibrator and pulled it out, then took off the other toys. 'I'm not done with you yet Blondie.' He then reached down and unhooked the cuffs around Naruto's ankles and threw them to the side. Another sigh of relief. "Not so fast. I got to get my release."

Naruto gulped then asked bravely, "But don't we need to go to your bedroom?"

Kankuro laughed, "You really don't know much about this kind of stuff huh?" The blonde shook his head then Kankuro continued, "Let me demonstrate Blondie." He heard a loud gasp as he walked around Naruto, pushed his pants and boxers off, then lifted the blonde's hips up and impaled him on his rather hard cock. Reaching around, he grasped his counterpart's member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. The brunette could hear Naruto moan in pleasure and become louder with each thrust. Kankuro looked up and saw the blonde balling his fists, a familiar sign of an oncoming orgasm. He thrust harder now, gaining more speed, and hearing the blonde now scream his name as they both came at the same time.

After a moment, Kankuro withdrew and let Naruto's legs down then whispered in his ear, "That's the way you do it Blondie." The blonde merely moaned in return as Kankuro reached up and uncuffed his hands. Naruto fell against the brunette; his limbs were still weak from his orgasm and the torture that he had experienced. "This is only the beginning. However, I'll take it easy tonight." With that said, Kankuro picked up Naruto and took him to his bedroom. Naruto did not know if his master had any more secrets, however, this one he didn't like.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long update. Lots has been going on. Hope everyone has had a great holiday season. Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

It was nearing the end of another week of school and Kankuro was more than glad. He loved the weekends. They meant more play time with his slave and he couldn't help feeling becoming more attached to Naruto. He sighed, thinking about the ending of the week and another fun weekend. "Kankuro." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around and found Shikamaru behind him. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to talk with you for a few moments."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at the younger man for Shikamaru never bothered him, "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I know about you having a torture room. I've heard from a few friends of mine."

Again, Kankuro raised an eyebrow. Damn it. Why did he have to tell that Sasuke bastard? "Well what do you want?"

"I was wanting to rent it for a night...if that's okay with you." Shikamaru replied.

He smiled, usually that was the only way any of the others would get into his personal torture room. "So...who's the lucky guy?"

Shikamaru blushed, "Asuma-sensei. It's been a long time. Many have been asking why I haven't fully made him mine, but I just had to wait till the right time. I knew it was now."

The brunette smiled, "I understand. I was thankful I got Naruto when I did. I had to have him and took him right away. People are just different."

"So, you'll let me use your torture room?"

"One condition. I'll lower the price if you let me and Naruto watch."

Shikamaru laughed a little nervously, but complied. He murmured, "You truly are kinky."

"You fucking know it. Be there tomorrow night around 8:00 pm...it'll be all yours." Kankuro replied then smiled as he nodded.

"Thanks Kankuro." Shikamaru nodded as well then left, walking off with thoughts of nervousness and excitement in his mind and body.

xxxx

It was nearing 8:00 pm in Kankuro's apartment and Naruto could sense a satisfaction coming from the younger man's aura. What was happening? Usually Kankuro didn't care about the time. He had the blonde in bed and did whatever the hell he wanted to do.

"A little confused blondie?" Kankuro questioned his slave.

"Well...yes. Usually we start having sex immediately. I've never seen you wait so long. Have I done something wrong? Are you planning something for me?"

Kankuro laughed softly, "There is something different tonight." Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door and walked over to it, unlocked it, and allowed the two visitors in.

Naruto was confused. "Shikamaru? Asuma? What are you two doing here?"

"I'll explain." The brunette interrupted, "Some of my fellow students know about my torture room. Shikamaru, wanted to use it tonight. Only if you and I could watch."

Naruto gasped in surprise. "Yeah, I know Naruto-sensei. He is a kinky bastard."

"But you couldn't get along without me."

Shikamaru shook his head. "True. Where is your room so I can get started? Well we."

Kankuro laughed again. He pointed to the door of his torture room. He noticed that all three were nervous. Hell, why was Shikamaru nervous? He had nothing to be nervous about. Maybe it was because he was going to be watched. He pulled the other boy to the side and watched as their two slaves went in. "What's the matter with you?"

Shikamaru looked at Kankuro and frowned, "I'm just a little nervous. That's all."

"About what? You're taking what is yours."

"I'm nervous and embarrassed Kankuro. I didn't think I would have someone watching me when I broke Asuma."

Kankuro laughed softly. "Oh. So that is what it is about? Well, I have an idea that can satisfy us both."

"What?" The other boy asked.

"There is a corner of the room which is covered by a fairly thick curtain. We can still see some of you, but you can't see us. In fact, you won't hear us or know we're there if you don't focus on it."

Shikamaru thought about it for a moment. It was a good suggestion...and Kankuro was right. If he didn't think about them being there, he could finally break Asuma and be like his other friends. He nodded and replied, "Alright."

"Let's go. I'm sure they're wondering what is going on with us."

Shikamaru laughed a little nervously, but he knew that this night would have to happen in order to make his relationship change. The two older men finally looked at them as they entered and Naruto questioned, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Come with me blondie." Kankuro grabbed Naruto by his hand and headed to the corner of the room which held the heavy curtain that he told Shikamaru about. He pulled back the curtain and let his slave get in first then let the curtain fall back behind them.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to watch..."

Kankuro interrupted, "Oh we are, it's just we won't make Shikamaru nervous and it is a lot quieter back here. We still can see." Naruto nodded, then heard the brunette add, "Take off your clothes. I want you naked while we have fun."

Naruto was in front where Kankuro couldn't see him roll his eyes. 'Yeah I know. I should by now.' He thought as he started to take off his white shirt and dark blue pants. It was the weekend, he didn't dress up like he did at school. He then kicked off his shoes and started to sit down slowly. Kami, thought Naruto, the younger man was always so fast. He could feel Kankuro's warm flesh against his behind and back. His clothes weren't completely off, but the blonde knew that the brunette's pants were around his ankles and his shirt would be pushed up. There was no way, though, to tell what his master would do.

The younger man now pushed away a lock of blond hair to the side of Naruto's ear as he heard a low cry of pleasure coming a ways from them. He could only imagine the look on his blondie's face. Kankuro smiled for a moment, then whispered, "Now be a good boy Naruto. You need to be a little bit quieter than usual, but I can always turn ya around if you can't hold it in."

Oooh! How he wanted to tell him off...but he couldn't quite do it when the brunette dug his face into the other side of Naruto's neck and began to lick and nibble the sensitive, warming flesh. At the same time his ears caught the ever-so-loud cries and he could swear he heard Shikamaru saying something about being too good or something. He was soon brought back to Earth when Kankuro bit his neck and he moaned in both pleasure and pain.

He could feel warm fingers move down his chest and stop at his rapidly heating nipples. Oh, it felt so good. If he didn't have his rules, he probably would have screamed by now. Naruto bit his lip hard, feeling Kankuro's fingers dig into his nipples and pinching them nice and tightly. On each side he could feel them pinching then twisting and repeating after Naruto gasped and pushed up against Kankuro's hips and felt the hardness between his ass. He could tell that the brunette was getting hard very quickly and it wouldn't be very soon before either one of them would be wanting to have their needs met.

Kankuro moved his fingers from one hand, not really paying attention to which one, and grasped the blonde's quickly hardening member in his hand. He could hear moans from the other side of the curtain and once in a while he would look up to see what was going on, but for most of the time he needed to pay attention to what he was doing with Naruto. His hand began to push harder into the other man's flesh and suddenly he could hear Naruto's voice go up in a louder tone. Suddenly, he stopped playing with his blonde's chest and pushed it to the side where he murmured, "You're getting loud. Guess I need to turn you around. Huh?"

Naruto's mouth was getting dry for he felt slightly embarrassed. "I..." Oh...this was so damned embarassing.

Before he knew it he had been wheeled around and was sat facing Kankuro. His eyes looked down slightly and he found that Kankuro had taken on his pants and shoes for easier access. How the hell does he do that? Suddenly, he grasped the brunette by his shoulders. Dizziness was coming over from where Kankuro had moved him so fast. They both faced each other and the blonde could see how happy his master was. "Lay back for me."

"There's nothing to lay on." Naruto protested, suddenly feeling that he should have shut up.

Kankuro spread his legs a little bit wider. "Now ya do. Besides, I don't let what's most precious to me get hurt."

Naruto felt a spike of curiousness and more embarrassment run through him. He leaned back on Kankuro's thighs and fell back slightly, however, he felt support from the younger man's legs. The blonde could see through the curtain now, but could hardly pay attention to what was going on with his friend because of what was being done to him. He knew that normally the brunette would try to get him to scream or be hard with him in bed. Maybe it was just his way of respecting his friend.

He could see in Naruto's pretty blue eyes that he was ready to feel something inside his body. However, he was trying to wait for his friend to finish with his slave. It was damned hard when you had such a pretty thing like Naruto in front of you. Kankuro looked up and looked through the curtain. 'Yes.' He thought to himself. Not hard to tell when it was almost going to be done. The two were almost there. So, it meant he could start with Naruto, his own pretty plaything.

The blonde looked up as his master looked down. It was almost as they knew what it was that would come next. Kankuro dug his hands into Naruto's hips, feeling the need for settling into the blonde's body. He watched though as Naruto grabbed his arms and pulled his upper body up and wrapped his entire body around Kankuro. The blonde dug his head into the brunette's neck, knowing that this would be the only way to keep some silence.

A surprise lit up Kankuro's eyes. Well, that had never happened before. On to better things. He adjusted his lower body and found the entrance to Naruto's slick core. He was slick and hot, but nonetheless, he went in slowly.

Naruto dug his face in deeper into Kankuro's neck while trying to give some pleasure to them both. He moved his hips and rotated them around the brunette's member. It was so hot and he was very soon would burst. The blonde could feel nothing but hot flesh press against his own inside him. 'Oh Kami.' He thought, 'If he doesn't do something soon, I'm going to lose it.' Naruto pulled his face away slightly from Kankuro's neck and begged, "I can't wait for very long. It's all I can take."

Kankuro nearly laughed, "Are you begging?"

"Don't laugh!"

The brunette growled softly, showing the blonde who was still in charge. At first, Naruto was scared, but he couldn't help liking both pain and pleasure as Kankuro dug his fingers into his hips and began to thrust hard into his hot body. He could see in Kankuro's eyes that he was both angry and feeling pleasure for as soon as they heard a loud, yet deep yell from the other side, both came, yet with less screaming as usual.

xxxx

Shikamaru thanked his friend and paid him for the night. Kankuro saw them off then walked into the torture room. He cleaned up and made sure his things were in place before going to the back and pulling the curtain back and revealing his much naked slave. "So. Did you have fun?"

Naruto was tied up unfortunately and couldn't say anything because a piece of cloth was tied around his mouth. "Got nothing to say? Don't worry. I'm too tired to use the torture room tonight, but you're not going to think you can tell me what to do...are you?" Naruto shook his head 'no.'

"Good. I'll be back for you soon." Kankuro then left to go to the kitchen. He'd be back to get Naruto in about twenty minutes. Until then, he could wait.

 **Author's Note:**

First, let me explain why I have been away for so long. I was sick all of March and most of April. I had a lot of issues with my epilepsy unfortunately. In the last part of March and first part of April I was at a rehab facility. Finally, I'm out, though I am going to Outpatient rehab. So, I thought I would update this one first. If you're a fan of Surprise Me, I'll be updating that next. I'm sorry for not updating lately. Thanks for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 _The next day_

It was around lunchtime when Kankuro looked at Naruto, who was sitting at the kitchen table. He heard the loud whistle of the tea kettle and grabbed it then poured some water into the bowl where dry ramen noodles waited. Naruto murmured a 'thank you' then added a packet of pork flavoring. 'Hmm...not usually like him.' He sat down across from Naruto, after pouring a glass of green tea and finally asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

The blonde looked up. He had been stirring his ramen nonchalantly in his bowl, not really paying attention to the noodles as they absorbed the water. "Nothing? By now you would be downing your lunch and be asking for more."

"Don't worry."

'That means worry. Don't try to fool me.' Kankuro thought. "What is in running in that blonde brain of yours? And don't make me have to convince you to tell me."

Naruto let a shiver run down his spine. Convince...that usually meant sex by any means Kankuro would come up with. "It's...did you really mean what you said last night?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "I said a lot of things last night."

"I mean about being...'precious.'"

Oh, so that's what this is about. Kankuro smiled to himself as he replied truthfully, "I don't lie. It may have been in the heat of the moment, but you are precious to me."

Naruto blushed brightly, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never been called 'precious' before." He paused, "Or even considered that."

Kankuro looked at his beautiful slave in shock, "What? Why?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just was curious if you meant what you said."

The brunette caught the blonde's unoccupied hand and looked into his bright blue eyes, "It's not curiosity. It's something else. Tell me."

"Like I said, I've never been called precious and it surprised me when you did last night. We we're in the middle of...well..."

"Kinky stuff."

"Yeah. I didn't know if it was the moment or what. I don't mind though." Naruto explained as he averted his blue eyes from Kankuro.

Kankuro pushed Naruto's face to him so he could look in the bright blue eyes of the blonde. "It wasn't just the heat of the moment." The blonde blushed again. Kankuro smiled then pushed his lips against the blonde's and felt the softness of them push shyly back. He held the kiss for a few seconds then pulled away. "Do you think me bad? And don't lie, I have an amazing ability to tell when people lie to me."

Despite the situation, Naruto smiled at Kankuro's comment, "No. I guess I'm confused."

The brunette shook his head. "Then tell me later. Let's have a bit of fun."

"Huh?" The older man asked, but before he knew it he was yanked from his chair and led to the couch. Kankuro wasn't much for explanations sometimes. However, he could guess that there was going to be sex.

"You think too much Blondie." He paused, "However, I suppose that's something you're supposed to do when you're a teacher." Kankuro laughed softly then sat down on the couch and took off the white t-shirt he was wearing and threw it aside. He indicated that Naruto do the same with his.

Naruto obeyed, but didn't have much time because Kankuro pulled him on his lap and grasped him under his behind. He blushed again, feeling heat go straight to his cheeks. Why did he always feel so damned crazy when he was with Kankuro? Even though they had rough times, he had always loved the feelings that could be brought out. He could forget life, even if it was for a moment. The brunette kissed him again, though this time a little harder, while massaging Naruto's ample butt cheeks through his orange pants. Naruto leaned in against Kankuro's chest, but the younger parted, leaving them both panting and a slight whimper on the blonde's lips.

"I said we we're going to have fun. I didn't say it was going to be quick." Kankuro told his partner with a smile plastered on his lips.

"You're utterly crazy sometimes." The blonde replied, smiling as well.

Only Kankuro would let Naruto get away with something like that. "Yeah. I know that. But you're worth it." He stopped the small talk suddenly and squeezed Naruto's globes as he quickly nibbled at his jaw line. The older man let out light moans of pleasure then a yelp of surprise as Kankuro bit at his pulse point. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and sagged against him, letting the other do what he wanted to do. This felt good and was too much. His brain was dissolving into a pool of mush and his body was starting to feel the heat of pleasure.

Eyelids lowered as the pleasure and heavy heat extended over Naruto's body and he wanted nothing to do but to beg to be taken. His limbs were heavy, thank Kami he had Kankuro to support him. "Is this a punishment?" He asked rhetorically.

Kankuro quit nibbling on the blonde's neck and responded, "No. Why, do you want one?"

The blonde laughed despite his situation, "No. I..." Kami, he was always embarrassed to ask for anything.

Kankuro now realized that his older partner wanted release and it wouldn't be bad for him to have it too. "Keep a hold of me." Naruto obeyed as the other pulled off his pants and threw them to the side. Without Kankuro he probably wouldn't have had the strength to do so. He then heard felt Kankuro push off his own, but with a little difficulty since he was on top of the brunette. He settled back down and now felt Kankuro push a finger into the wet, heated hole that was awaiting his erection. He pushed down against the finger, trying to get some sort of contact, but Kankuro pulled back. "I'll give you something bigger. Don't worry about that."

Naruto grasped tighter around Kankuro's neck as pushed against the other's chest. He buried his head into the brunette's neck as he felt Kankuro finally push into him with his hard cock. All he could hear was Naruto's muffled sounds of pleasure while he pushed up against the blonde in a constant rhythm. Sweat poured down his face and he could feel Naruto's body clench around him, his moans growing louder, their bodies separate though one. Then suddenly he heard Naruto scream and he felt his partner's body clench, bringing him to his orgasm, and suddenly there was nothing but the two.

xxxx

Naruto woke up laying naked on the couch. It had to be an hour later at least. He could feel Kankuro behind him, his arm wrapped around the blonde's stomach. 'What was that?' He thought to himself. They had never had sex like that. Nor had he had sex like that ever in his life. It felt...right? Was it right? "That felt really good." Kankuro interrupted his thoughts.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Maybe we can do more than have sex. You want to try?"

What? He wasn't just going to be a slave? "Sure."

"Let's go out next weekend. I know a great spot." He paused, "Anyway, want to take a shower?"

Naruto responded, "Yes."

"Go on. I'll wait."

For once, Naruto thought, maybe he misjudged the brunette. Could he tell all that he knew? The pain of the past, the issues with the school, and other things. What was it about Kankuro? "Okay."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating guys. I'm trying to start making a change in the story where Naruto and Kankuro are falling for each other and they don't have a more master and slave relationship. I've been in a deep depression lately and it has kept me from writing. So, I'm trying to get back on the train. Keep with me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

It was an odd week to Kankuro. Of course, maybe it was just him, but Naruto seemed more clingy and needy. Was it him? Had he opened some door for both when he had called the blonde 'precious.' Not that he minded it. One day he had gone into Naruto's office during study period and the shades were already closed. No need to ask his blondie to prepare for a little sex before the next class. Then there was today. He hadn't expected, after gym class, to see Naruto in the shower with him. Thank Kami it was a single shower and no one was around. Otherwise, they would have had problems.

This was very confusing for Kankuro and he planned to take the blonde out to a restaurant and ask just what was going on. He couldn't understand just what was going on. Was this over him calling Naruto precious? What was going on behind Naruto's new behavior? He only knew that ever since last week Naruto seemed different to him and he would have to figure it out. Was their master-slave relationship becoming more? Maybe so. For now, he was due to meet Naruto at a restaurant near his apartment and he didn't want to be late.

xxxx

Naruto sat across from Kankuro at a booth at the restaurant that Kankuro had chosen for them to meet at. It was a small restaurant, very intimate, and would let them converse privately. They had already ordered and were waiting patiently for their food. He felt nervous...very nervous. All week he had been acting strange and he was sure Kankuro would want to know why. "So, why did you want to see me?" He tried to act like they were meeting over something general.

Kankuro folded his fingers and smiled, "I think you know why. All week I have experienced nothing but strange behavior from you. I walk in on you one day and you're ready for me to have you. Hell, I don't even have to tell you what to do."

The blonde blushed brightly, "Maybe, I don't have to be told anymore."

The waitress interrupted their conversation and presented their meals in front of them. Kankuro said thank you and paid their meals and gave her a tip. "Really...don't I decide that?" He smiled again then placed his right hand over Naruto's left. Naruto was surprised at this for Kankuro really didn't show any kind affection to anyone. "What I'm interested in is you. What were you like before we met. Tell me everything."

"Like what?" Naruto questioned.

"Start when you were in high school. What were you like? Then move on till you came to Saint Akatsuki." The brunette replied.

"Well...um...I guess in high school I was a bit hyper. I did play sports, but not enough to get on any teams or like that. My grades were B's and C's. So not impressive enough to get a scholarship or anything. I lived alone and I didn't have a lot of friends." The blonde started, but was suddenly interrupted by Kankuro.

"On your own? Why?"

"I'm an orphan. My father and mother died when I was a baby."

"Oh. My mother died first, then my father died a while back. So, I sort of know what it is like, but definitely not to that extent."

Naruto nodded, "Well I graduated then went on to college. I didn't really know what I wanted to do. I just started to take basic classes."

"So, you didn't know that you were going to be a teacher?" Kankuro questioned.

"Nope. It was an accident. In one of my writing classes they made us do two projects on any subject we chose. It could be art, technology, anything...well I was in the library and just looking. I didn't know what I wanted to do it on. So, I stopped and chose this book on history. I figured, what the hell. I took it and sat down and before you knew it I had read half way through it. I went and got like five or six more books and took them back to my apartment and read them in like two days. I then knew that I wanted to teach kids about history, but in a way interesting way. When I was in class it was so damned boring. So, I majored in education with a minor in history." He explained.

"Wow! But why are you a gym teacher?"

Naruto sighed, "Well I got out of school hoping I could find a job immediately. No school would accept me because I just graduated. I did write papers on history, but that only helped me with paying some bills. I finally came to Saint Akatsuki. They told me, however, that they only had a gym teacher position available and I took it. They also told me that if I wanted the job that I would have to be willing to be a slave for a student. It pays well though." He began to eat after finishing explaining the story to Kankuro.

Kankuro ate some of his food, thinking as he did...'he's not telling the whole story.' His eyes glanced at Naruto's, catching them, then noticed as they looked down. 'Yep, not telling something.' "What aren't you telling me?"

"Huh?" The blonde gulped loudly.

"This whole situation we got in this week and when I called you 'precious.' You reacted to it. So, there is something you aren't telling me that happened to you or has happened in the past."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't."

Kankuro grasped Naruto's left hand again, though this time a little harder, "You will Naruto. I'm here. I may be your master, but I can also be your friend. Tell me."

'Friend?' Naruto thought to himself. He hadn't had a friend in such a long time. What would Kankuro think of him? He paused to think again, but finally agreed internally and replied, "Alright." He said. "I was 19 and a Sophomore in college. There was a night when I was hanging out with some guys from a fraternity. It was a kind of invite everyone night. So, I went and pretty much everyone, but a few were drunk. Those few that weren't dragged me behind the house and raped me. I can't remember how many, but I woke up the next morning in a dirty alley."

The brunette narrowed his dark eyes and said, "If I had been there some asses would have been kicked."

Naruto smiled and had no doubt in that. Kankuro was a strong young man and that's what he liked about him when he was having sex. "Anyway, it's over. What's done is done. I try to forget it."

"Well...do you want to do anything after we eat?" Kankuro questioned.

The blonde looked up at Kankuro and thought for a moment, "Go back to your apartment?"

He laughed, "You've surprised me this week. Alright, we'll go back to my apartment."

The two then returned to their dinners and began to finish them up quickly. Who knew what would be waiting for them as soon as they got to Kankuro's apartment?

xxxx

Kankuro barely had the time to lock the door or kick off his sandals before Naruto had jumped his body and wrapped his legs around his hips tightly. He nearly toppled over with Naruto in his arms, but resumed his stance and managed to take both over to the couch and collapse comfortably on it. Dear Kami, this was not exactly expected.

Naruto wound his fingers into Kankuro's untidy hair as he felt the younger man move his hands down over his ass cheeks and squeeze very hard, almost to the point of pain. He arched and moaned loudly, pressing his chest against Kankuro's.

"You know. I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not going anywhere!"

Naruto blushed brightly, "Sorry."

"Well, since we're here. Go ahead and take off your shirt." Kankuro replied with a smile as he watched his blonde obey his instructions. He also took off his shirt and threw it to the side. His lips crashed suddenly over Naruto's and with a hard force that the blonde had never experienced before. 'Mine...mine...mine...' He growled to himself while pushing his tongue into the cavern and feeling Naruto's tongue against his. Then as soon as he had kissed, he pulled away.

Naruto gasped, breathing in air that he had been deprived of. He had never felt Kankuro be so damned possessive. Was it good or bad? He didn't know. Once his breathing was back to normal he felt the brunette start kissing at the junction of the right side of his jawbone and neck. Rules had to be followed of course, but that didn't mean when Kankuro got lower he wouldn't do what he wanted. He felt a trail of saliva as Kankuro licked down to his shoulder and a low moan of pleasure fell from his lips.

Kankuro squeezed Naruto's ass cheeks again and heard a squeak from the blonde. He could help but chuckle slightly. He moved his right hand up to Naruto's chest and pushed him back slightly to where he arched for him. Perfect, now he could make his mark. He licked from Naruto's right shoulder down his chest and circled the right nipple with his hot tongue. He often played like this, trying to build tension and heat in the blonde's body and from the way Naruto was grinding, it was working. He consumed the right nipple in his mouth, laving it with attention as he heard the older man's moans grow louder with each lick from his tongue. But suddenly, Kankuro bit hard making a perfect mark to prove that the blonde was his and his alone. He heard Naruto cry out in both pleasure and pain. Once he finished, he moved to the left nipple and laved it with the same attention, only leaving it without a mark.

Naruto was feeling the ache of heat building in his lower parts and only Kankuro could relieve it. He moved forward against the brunette till their cocks touched through their pants. He leaned his forehead against Kankuro's and said, "Please relieve my pain. Only you can do it."

The younger man was surprised to be honest. "Then let's finish undressing." He let Naruto get up then got up himself and then finished undressing, throwing their clothes in a messy pile. Instead of letting Naruto get on the couch, he laid down and placed his feet on the couch to where is knees were up.

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you do. Ride my cock. It's not hard." Naruto bit his lip. They had never done this before. Usually he was on the bottom. Why the change? He knew that Kankuro was still in charge, but he was so nervous. "Come on. We don't have all night." Naruto nodded as he climbed on the couch and nervously grasped Kankuro's hardened cock between his fingers then slid over him. He shivered with both anticipation and pleasure as he felt the hard piece of flesh enter him.

Now it was Kankuro's turn. He grasped Naruto's hips tightly and began to thrust up into the wet heat of the welcoming body above him. It felt so good and what was even better were the moans that he heard from Naruto as he hit that secret spot every time. Squeezing, thrusting...it felt so good to one another and what was strange was that both seemed in time with each other. 'Take me...have me...I'm yours.' Naruto thought to himself. However, before he could think, he and Kankuro came. Naruto fell onto Kankuro after letting the younger man pull out. They both were aching in pleasure and a little pain in the blonde's case. They both fell into a deep sleep and for once it felt so right.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it's been forever since an update. I plan to do an update of previous chapters. Look at grammar and stuff like that. I might change sentences and make better sex scenes. Just depends. I'll let you know next chapter. This chapter is a shift in relationship. I hope you like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Naruto woke slightly to a hand gliding across his stomach. He smiled to himself. It was another weekend and he was glad to be in Kankuro's apartment, curled up against the younger man, and in his bed. He could hear a heavy, sated sigh from the other. So strange how it felt right to be with Kankuro. He didn't know why, but it did feel right. Kankuro's bedroom was dark, no matter what time of day, but he knew that the sun had risen. "Do you always wake up early?" He heard Kankuro murmur in his ear.

The blonde laughed softly as he rolled on his back, "I'm a morning person. Sorry."

"Uh. I'm not. I prefer sleeping in on weekends." Kankuro replied as he snuggled closer against Naruto.

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Soon, but I thought since we're up I would tell you something." He paused for a moment then continued to talk, "I thought I would tell you that I am going to buy you, or rather your freedom Naruto."

"You are?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. As you know graduation is in a few weeks and I would have to leave you behind if I didn't buy you. You don't deserve to stay there. You deserve to pursue the job you want without strings attached."

The older man looked up at Kankuro and asked, "But don't you want me?"

Kankuro laughed softly and Naruto could feel it in the brunette's chest. "Of course, I do. That's why I want to do this."

Naruto looked up into Kankuro's dark eyes and say that he was serious then said, "I really appreciate it. But what if I don't get a job immediately? After all, it's Summer and the break is coming up."

"We'll figure it out. If you want to, you can move in with me." The brunette suggested.

Naruto didn't know if Kankuro could see the blush that was developing on his cheeks as he dug his head deep into his partner's neck. "I would love too. If you don't think it would be trouble."

Kankuro rolled his eyes at the beautiful blonde, "I wouldn't have suggested it unless I meant it." He paused now and smiled, then continued, "Well, since we're up, would you like to make the most of our time before napping again?"

The blonde laughed softly at Kankuro who joined him with a deeper laugh. "I could do with some fun." Naruto replied.

Suddenly, Kankuro rolled on top of Naruto and said huskily, "So can I." He then lowered his head over the left side of Naruto's neck and began to suck softly. 'Kami,' He thought to himself, 'I can't wait till I can leave a mark on his skin.'

Naruto closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and began to let moans issue from his mouth. It didn't take much to get his body heated with the anticipation of feeling Kankuro's thick cock inside him. Unfortunately, he had to wait for Kankuro to finish playing around with his body as he usually did. He didn't interrupt...after all, it felt so good for both of them.

By now Kankuro had moved downward over his beautiful partner's chest and had taken a nipple into his mouth, not bothering to pay attention to the hands that were pulling at his hair, but more the moans that were coming out. He knew that Naruto didn't like to play for too long, and he wouldn't keep him waiting too long...at least this time. After laving enough attention on Naruto's nipple, he moved over to its twin and repeated the same attentions.

'Kami, I'm on fire!' Naruto thought incoherently. He could feel the heat burn in his body and knew that if Kankuro didn't hurry soon, he wouldn't make it. He felt Kankuro pull away from his chest, only to murmur softly, "I'm not in the mood for playing too long. Maybe later tonight." Naruto nodded in agreement as he spread his legs, letting the brunette access entrance between his thighs.

It was like a feeling of coming home when Kankuro thrust into the blonde's wet hole all the way to the back where his prostate was. He heard a cry of absolute pleasure from where he had hit the smaller man's sweet spot. He grasped hold of his blonde's hips, pulling out then thrusting back in, repeating over and over as he built up heat between their bodies. Kankuro could see how Naruto was trying to hold back for him, how he was almost there. He dug his hands into the sheets, the heat building up wildly between them, until finally...Kankuro released his cum into the blonde with a loud groan. Beneath him, Naruto was shaking wildly as he clung to Kankuro's body throughout his release. He screamed as cum spilled from his cock onto the sheets and his body.

After regaining their breath, Kankuro pulled out of Naruto's body and rolled onto his back beside Naruto. The blonde moved slowly, but nuzzled his head against Kankuro's neck and laid against his side. Kankuro spoke first, "I need you."

Naruto felt himself blush as he responded, "I need you too."

"Then I think we are agreed with what we talked about before."

The blonde nodded his head then murmured, "Yes."

"Good. I'm tired and it's still too early. Let's sleep for a while." Kankuro suggested and smiled.

"Sleep sounds wonderful." With that said, the two arranged themselves comfortably and fell into a deep sleep.

xxxx

It was about a week later when Kankuro walked into Naruto's office with a very happy smile on his face. He shut the door behind him and walked up to the desk then sat in a chair in front of it. Naruto smiled at the younger man, "You seem very happy."

"Oh I am." He replied. "I thought I would come by and tell you that you are officially mine." He smiled again at the blonde.

Naruto gave a soft laugh at the news. "I'm glad. Very glad."

"Are you going to be busy tonight?"

The blonde immediately blushed, thinking of what Kankuro might want to do with him. "No."

"Well I thought we could go out and celebrate...Kami! I can't wait till the end of the year!" Kankuro shouted in excitement.

Naruto merely smiled and asked, "Why is that?"

"I can mark you wherever the hell I want." The brunette replied with a wicked grin.

He blushed again, "You're naughty. You know that?"

Kankuro now stood up from his chair and walked behind the desk. He leaned over and gave Naruto a soft kiss on the lips, surprising him. "Yeah," he replied, "but you know you like it." The brunette stood back up and looked down at Naruto. "So, you on for tonight?"

"I never miss a date night with you Kankuro."

"I knew you wouldn't." The younger man smiled happily, then added before leaving, "Can't wait to see you tonight."

Naruto returned the smile and replied softly, "You too."

xxxx

After dinner and a very long and satisfying round of sex, Kankuro and Naruto lay on the couch. Things were going to change after graduation and he was wondering what it was going to be like not being a student and Naruto not being a teacher. Would Naruto like being submissive still? How would their relationship change or would it change? He wanted Naruto to be happy and that was all that would ever make him happy.

He looked at Naruto who was sleeping soundly in his arms. It didn't matter that they had so many differences, but he wanted Naruto and he couldn't give him up without some kind of fight. He couldn't give up some of that possessiveness of him. The ultimate question remained till after graduation: would he stay?

 **A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever. The next chapter will be done by next week at the latest. I want to finish this story and move onto my others. Surprise Me needs to be updated. I know you all are wondering about that. So, forgive me for the wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

It seemed that waiting had been the hard part. After graduation, Naruto had moved into Kankuro's apartment and began looking for jobs while Kankuro applied to college and got accepted. The process of change from their master and slave relationship had been strange indeed. Kankuro had never intended to give up Naruto when he first got ahold of him, but he never knew that the blonde would change him so much. He had never known a relationship with love quite like this and he was very glad that he had Naruto.

Naruto felt the same in many ways. He had never known love, not the way Kankuro gave it. He had felt so alone. However, now that he was with Kankuro, that loneliness had faded and he just couldn't help but love the young man. He would realize that the way they met had been a blessing in disguise and he was happy. Naruto had never felt so happy and he knew that he would make Kankuro feel the same way.

xxxx

A night indoors was what Kankuro needed after settling in and getting things straight with Naruto. He just wanted to stay in and be alone with his blonde. The months that had past had been long and he just wanted one single night to have without a care. He sat on the couch, looking at the dark night sky. Naruto had just put the dishes away and was coming to join him on the couch.

"You look so thoughtful." Naruto said as he curled up next to the brunette and leaned his head against Kankuro's left shoulder.

"I'm just thankful that I have you." Kankuro replied as he wrapped his left arm around Naruto's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto blushed deeply, and felt nothing but love fill him, "I'm thankful to have you too."

The brunette pulled the blonde closer and spoke quietly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear, "You know ever since I graduated and we've been together like this I have been so happy." He turned to look at Naruto, then asked, "Have you?"

"Very. I couldn't imagine being any happier."

Kankuro smiled at the older man in his arms. "What would you like to do tonight? We can do anything you want." The blonde looked at Kankuro then to the bedroom then back at his lover again. Kankuro let out a hearty laugh, for he truly hadn't expected Naruto to want sex so soon. "Whatever you want. I'm all for it."

Naruto laughed as well, then stood up quickly and pulled Kankuro by the hand. The younger man followed the blonde as he led the way to the bedroom. Their routine was similar when it came to love-making. Naruto led Kankuro to the left side of the bed in their dark room. He dropped his hand then began to quickly take off his clothes. By the time he had taken off his clothes, Kankuro had copied his actions and was ready to get on the bed. Naruto climbed on top of the bed and settled in the middle, spreading his legs so that Kankuro could easily access him.

The younger man climbed over Naruto and nestled between his legs. He bent down quickly and without warning and kissed the beautiful man beneath him. Their lips pressed hard against each other's and they kissed for what seemed like minutes. Naruto finally pulled on Kankuro's hair, signaling his need for air, then they parted from each other. They each gasped for air, but Naruto knew that when Kankuro acted like this he wanted more. He wanted to do more to him and that was just fine to Naruto. The other man could do anything he wanted...as long as he was the one who received Kankuro's attentions.

Kankuro kissed and licked down the left side of Naruto's neck, taking his time to enjoy everything that he did to his partner. He stopped momentarily at the bottom of the blonde's neck and bit hard enough to leave a red mark. Now that they weren't at school anymore, Kankuro didn't have to worry about leaving marks of any kind. Above him a cry of pleasure escaped from his beautiful lover. Kami, he loved listening to Naruto as he moved downwards. Kankuro licked further until he came upon Naruto's nipples and took one into his mouth, rolling it between a talented tongue as the cries of pleasure, above him, increased.

Naruto dug his hands into Kankuro's hair, his eyes were closed as heat spread over his body and moans poured from his mouth. He couldn't deny that he had one of the best lovers ever. All Kankuro had to do was touch him and he was writhing in need. He felt the brunette move over to the other nipple and repeat the same ministrations as on the other one. It was so hard to control himself or to think at all. Kankuro made his body feel so good and he could do it so fast. He was disappointed when his partner left his chest, but felt him begin to lick a slow and long path down his stomach. Sweat gathered at Naruto's forehead and heat continued to gather in his body.

Kankuro looked at Naruto momentarily before licking slowly down his tan stomach. He could hear Naruto struggling to hold in his sounds of pleasure, but then releasing them a few moments later. As his tongue neared Naruto's hardening cock, he knew that he wouldn't play tonight. Not now. He felt it. It was as if both were in time since graduation. Their bodies in sync. He wanted the blonde as much as his beautiful partner wanted to be fucked. Once he reached Naruto's belly button, he stopped and murmured, "Are you ready?"

Naruto wiped his face then replied, "Yes, fuck me!"

Kankuro kneeled and grasped Naruto's hips. The blonde wrapped his legs around Kankuro's hips, which made Kankuro laugh inwardly. He positioned himself then quickly thrust himself all the way into the other man's body. A cry of sweet pleasure and ecstasy escaped Naruto's mouth as he felt his partner pull back and begin to thrust in him again and again. It was heaven! As he wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders all he could think of was how good it felt to be filled. Kankuro, on the other hand, was thinking of how good it felt to have Naruto surrounding him and to never have anyone touch him except him. He could feel the blonde tighten to his rhythm and he knew that they both were at their limits. 'Almost!' He thought. Stars exploded as both voiced their pleasure finally and they came in unison.

Naruto clutched to Kankuro and would not let go of him, leaving the other in a predicament. "I can't get out." Kankuro told him, slightly panting.

"I don't care...you feel so good. I like this."

"You say that every time we do this."

"I don't like feeling empty." Naruto admitted.

Kankuro leaned his forehead against Naruto's sweaty forehead then kissed him. He finally said, "I love you."

The blonde was surprised. Kankuro hadn't told him this before. "What?"

"Why do you think I bought your freedom?"

Naruto looked into Kankuro's eyes and smiled at him, "I don't know...I just thought..."

"We would be fuck partners or something. I love you."

"I...I love you too Kankuro. Even though you're overbearing." The blonde replied with a laugh.

Kankuro smiled back, "Good. Now, can I get out?" Naruto let him go then Kankuro fell to the side and pulled Naruto up in his arms. "Forever and always." He murmured before they both fell asleep feeling the love of one another.

 **A/N:** This is the final chapter. I hope you liked the story and I hope I did a good job. For those who are followers of Surprise me I hope to have a new chapter up next week. Thanks for following this story.


End file.
